A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits. Furthermore, a variety of approaches have been developed to provide other benefits in addition to such conditioning benefits and/or to provide further improved conditioning benefits.
For example, some conditioning compositions comprise ionic agents and/or ionic preformed emulsions to provide such additional benefits and/or improved conditioning benefits.
However, when containing such ionic agents especially at higher concentrations in conditioner compositions, especially the conditioner compositions comprising cationic surfactants and high melting point fatty compounds which form an emulsion like gel matrix, the conditioning compositions often shows: significantly reduced viscosity which causes reduced wet conditioning benefit; and/or reduced stability such as phase separation starting immediately or starting in a few days to few weeks.
Thus, there is still a need for conditioning compositions to provide benefits from ionic benefit agents and/or preformed emulsions, while maintaining stability and wet conditioning of the composition.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.